Unknown
by Fozzle-QOI
Summary: Bella begins to have strange dreams that look like memories and things in her percpetive changes a bit.  What would happen if you thought you knew everything about yourself was throwed out the window and replaced with what was always there. E/B
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. Including all characters, plot, and all that stuff. But I'm just twisting it up a little in my own little mind. :)_

___

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

_September 13th, 1987. _

If I ever had to picture the end of my life, I would've always imagined it to be with the three people I had come to love through the time. But I guess it wasn't meant to be.

You see, I am currently running through the forest toward something that separated us before and there was only us to. He never came back and all I could do was accept he was never going to come back to get us.

But up until recently, the two of us were separated and I was all alone. I had no one.

All I had was myself and even that was no longer enough. I had nothing left and all I could hope for is that these things could end this eternal suffering.

I raced to the clearing as fast as I could just before they could leave and made them fight me. But they wouldn't and I grew more irritated.

But when I showed them my true nature they decided that now would be a good time to finish it off. I dealt with one hard blow to the head and I just hoped and knew that there and then I would die.

A little girl with blonde hair waltzed up to my dying body and grinned down at it giving one last blow to my stomach and head before she disappeared with others.

Black started to cloud my vision and I hoped now that I would die.

I was wrong. Instead as I felt my body changing every thought feeling and memory was sucked into black as I forgot every single detail about myself and others I have come to know.

Not only was it my birthday today, but it was also the day that I lose the rest of me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Twilght is owned by Stephanie Myer._

_This is set in Eclipse at the chapter where Jacob shows up at school._

**Chapter 1:**

I sat in the Volvo with Alice grinning and talking about the latest form of torture she was going to do with me; the next horrific shopping trip. And what was made worse was that Edward would chuckle at my expense. How kind of him.

But just as we were almost within school Edward's expression turned into that emotionless mask I have grown to hate. We pulled into the car park quickly and took the usual bay that Edward always got on the days he came and turned to me.

"If I asked you to stay and wait for me until I come and get you, would you?" he asked me.

I looked at him as if he had grown a second head and he sighed. "I didn't think you would." Without another word he got out of the car went to my side of the car and opened the door. Alice was already out the door. She hooked her arm through mine and started to skip alongside me as Edward held my hand.

I finally looked up to the entrance of the school and noticed that all too familiar black bike sitting there by the entrance with no other than Jacob Black leaning against it. Now I realise why Edward was so tense by my side.

When Jacob saw me he instantly smiled and pushed off of the bike standing. It appeared as though he has grown more from the last time I saw him. Edward was slowly pulling me behind me as he walked a little faster to get in front of me.

I didn't mind at all seeming how I was still a little mad at Jacob at showing Charlie those bikes. For some reason lately I have been having a harder time calling Charlie, dad. It was odd but it was just unconsciously happening especially since those dreams started a while ago when Edward left.

What I hadn't admitted to anyone was that my dreams were not about the ones I usually had. It was more like I lived them and was remembering them even though I never experienced anything like that before.

I was suddenly stopped and looked up to see Edward's back. I looked at Alice and saw that she was looking directly in front to. Even without looking at the reflection in her eye I could tell we came to a standstill directly in front of Jake.

I could hear the two of them talk but I was once again brought back to the musing of my own thoughts until I heard my name being said.

"I will tell you again Black, she doesn't want to talk to you," I heard Edward say to him a slight hostility in his voice.

"Oh really and why would that be leach?" I heard the reply and for some reason more than usual I felt even more hate for those nicknames they called each other especially the ones toward the Cullen's.

"Jacob that is enough!" My voice turned out more hostile and superior then before. I don't know why at all.

"And finally you speak to me Bells. So how have you been I haven't seen you lately at the reservation," he carried on like I was his best friend and even though I didn't just snapped at him. His body must be growing but I swear that when that body grows all werewolves brains shrink, as one of Newton's laws state with every action that is an equal opposite reaction.

"I have been busy, not that it is any of your business Jacob Black, why don't you just leave now."

His body started to shake a little and I could see him lock his jaw in effort to either not change, not shout or both. "Oh and when that happens again, huh Bella?"

Then Edward's body cringed a bit and his eyes closed, shutting off any signs of his pain through his eyes. Alice let go of my arm as I went around Edward's to his face. I stroked my hand back and forth over his cheek trying to get him to look at me. All Edward did further was lean his head further into my palm and mouth sorry as his brow furrowed further.

I whipped my head around to see a smirking Jacob but he was still slightly shaking in anger. Probably because of the hateful glare I threw over my shoulder. I turned my body slightly toward him still keeping a defensive pose in front of Edward.

"Jacob Black, you will stop whatever you are doing right now or, so help me God, I will hurt you in more ways than one!" Jacob shrunk back a bit just as Edward opened his eyes.

"I thought you were my best friend Bella."

"You are my best friend Jake. You helped me when almost everyone turned their backs on me, but you've changed Jake. You're not the same Jacob I became friends with Jake. And you have to understand I love Edward and will defend Edward when I have too."

Jacob looked away slightly with a sad expression, but his trembling remained the same regardless. He looked back over toward us flickering between all of us.

That is only when I started to notice the surroundings. Virtually everyone in the school was gathered around us in a ring expecting some kind of fight.

"I know what you came to say to me Black. I get it message received, consider us warned." Edward suddenly spoke. He was intently looking at Jacob and not flickering anywhere else. Warned?

"What do you mean _warned_?" I spoke out. Edward glanced at me then with worried eyes. I could tell he was silently begging me to be quiet but I was just too curious for my own good.

"You didn't tell her? Scared she might hate big brother leach and take our side?" Jacob mocked.

"I beg of you to drop this dog," Edward said with deadly eyes looking right at Jacob.

Jacob completely ignored Edward and looked at me instead. I was slowly being put behind Edward, but it didn't stop Jacob talking to me. "He didn't tell you big bro leach crossed the line Saturday night? I'm shell shocked!" His tongue dripping with sarcasm, "Paul was completely justified-"

"It was no man's land," Edward hissed, effectively cutting Jacob off.

"Emmet? Paul?" What have they got to do with this? Unless, "are they alright? There wasn't a fight was there?"

"No there wasn't and they are both alright Bella," Edward answered quickly.

"You told her nothing, didn't you?" Jacob said aloud.

"There was no need for her to know."

"It's her life!" For once I was actually glad with one of Jacob's responses.

"Leave now." Edward said pushing me fully behind me and Alice latched onto my arm ready to pull me away. His eyes blazed like a burning fire and his face looked deadly. For once in a long time Edward looked like a true vampire. But this had no apparent affect on Jacob. He still stood there un-nerved and his shaking stopped.

If possible more people gathered and you could almost hear the whisper of someone chanting fight. All the blood drained from my face and my heart sped up. No, there couldn't be a fight. If there was it could expose everyone.

Everything in that moment felt like it stilled just as I put all the information together. Whatever happened that night Edward didn't want me to know about. And it was something Jacob was willing to share with me especially from his response earlier saying that it was my life. It was something that made the Cullens and the wolves in close proximity with each other and Alice having a vision of that set Edward off a few days ago. Something hazardous enough to make Edward want to take me as far away from Forks as he could manage.

And that something was after my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER!

**Chapter 2:**

Victoria.

The one thing that made the Cullen's and the wolves get into such proximity, and the one thing Edward were willing to take me across to Florida for. I knew she was going to come back for me but I didn't expect it to be now. What bad timing on her behalf.

I started to breathe in short shallow breaths. 'This can't be happening, not now', my head repeated over and over. The school grounds began to shake as if there were an earthquake happening even though I knew it was only me.

"She came back for me. An eye for an eye."

She was going to give up until she found so hole through my defenders and she had my whole life span to do it within. But when she would get to me, I am sure she will make it worth her while. Maybe the Volturi will come faster instead, at least I know, or hope, that they will kill me faster than her.

I started to feel soothing words and rubbing against my back. But that didn't pull me out of my ravine. It was like I was trapped in this body and the only way of me coming out was if this was all some kind of big and horrible nightmare that I knew that I would wake up from; but how wrong I was. This was the cruel world of reality and I hated it.

"This is why! You got your way now leave Jacob Black!" I heard someone say but it didn't help that I was still trapped in my mind. Please get me out of here.

"Oh and why should I? You are the one that is going to change her!" I could hear him shout. Please no. I don't want a fight.

I was pushed behind Edward and into Alice behind me. I somehow snapped out of my haze, thank god, but I was a little too late. I saw a claw swipe out and knock Edward into a building closest to the pavement.

The building wall gave way under the force of Edward's stone body which made it form a hole where he went through. Students gasped and ran to either side of us, some ducking for cover or trying to find somewhere safe. Growling was coming from the hole in the building and either side of me, Alice and Jacob, it had to be.

My eyes drifted toward Jacob, but instead of seeing my once friend standing there in human form, there stood a giant rusted brown wolf, standing higher than I have ever seen it before. Students who were once close to all of us followed suit of other students and hid behind something but it was somewhere they could still view the fight from.

Jacob began to advance on Alice and I, with slow deliberate steps. His ears pulled back to his skull and he bared his teeth in an angry scowl. His eyes were hard and hate was vibrating from them even as Alice began to position herself in front of me.

Alice began lowering her body slowly, arms spread wide with her back toward me.

Jacob's eyes were pitch black with anger as he stared toward us with an obvious scowl on his wolf face as he continued to advance forward. What he probably didn't know in his anger was that he not only just exposed himself but also the Cullen's at the same time in that one act.

"You stupid mongrel!" I heard Edward shout in a snarl at Jacob.

Edward ran at full speed in a blur and knocked Jacob into the parking lot, then taking his place in front of me crouched with his arms spread wide, snarling noisily. He was in a protective stance with him making sure I would be alright even if he was to be hurt in the line of duty.

"You have exposed us all you stupid dog! You don't know what you have brought on for not only have you brought on the force of the Volturi but also the rest of the pack. What's to stop these human's from attacking now?" he somehow said still quietly through his snarl. The secret is still kept even though they now know that the Cullen's are different.

The gasps of shock was still shattering the still silence around me and all ready people were starting to make theories and some of them were shockingly close to the truth. Hopefully it wouldn't come any closer than it already is.

"Jacob!" I heard a familiar voice bark from the woods. I turned quickly and saw it was none other than Sam Uley. But that didn't stop Jacob in his pursuit to kill Edward.

He flung himself again into the air and Edward did the same, each colliding with each other half way. From there it turned into spirals of white and rusted brown in a dance of death, no of us knowing who the winner could be.

I couldn't help but let my subconscious get the best of me as images from my dreams popped up before my eyes.

_x_

_I was looking down at a little angelic baby girl's face. She was asleep but she had a small smile that graced those full pouted lips. Some copper coloured curls brushed into her face but a hand beside my own swept them aside._

_I looked up to see the owner of the hand was none other than Edward. But he looked different to my Edward. His skin was lighter, more like mine, and he had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the night. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him lightly so that I and the child were cradled against him._

_Suddenly Edward stiffened around me and started yelling at me. He was shouting at me to run, to not look back and that he would find me as soon as he could. He pushed me away toward the forest carefully minding the child in my arms. _

_5 vampires with red eyes entered the clearing and I heard from a distance a rushing of feet. I saw Edward begin trembling but I had already turned my back and started to run through the forest. In the distance I could hear an animalistic roar._

_x_

"Bella!" I heard a voice shout bringing me out of my daze with a jump.

The pack had detained Jacob to the ground and all of the Cullens were here standing around Alice and I on the floor.

Everything around us was quiet until there was the sound of clapping.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

BPOV

Snarls sounded from all the wolves and vampires present at the school at the pretentious sound coming from somewhere close. The primal sounds filled the lot and I could barely hear the sound before you could tell it stopped.

More growls than I thought possible filled the school lot and they were not coming from the Cullen's or Wolves. They were coming in the same direction that clapping was. A very girlish laugh flitted above the growling and snarling as if this was some kind of comedic event happening.

I stood from my position on the floor only to notice that all of the Cullen's had moved from their spots to form a kind of arrow with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward in front of Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I. "Newborn's," I heard Jasper whisper quietly to the rest of us.

"I was only passing by you know, but I heard a fight. How I love fights!" I heard a sickly sweet voice say. I could only just peer over the Cullen's backs to see who it was. And the first thing I noticed the burning red hair flowing in the wind and behind her was about fifteen other vampires all have red eyes and bloodied clothes with tears and holes in them.

It was times like this I wish I could erase my mark on this earth so everything could be normal for once. If I wasn't here these people would all be living normal lives and not have been thrown into a life where all they could think about is blood and not have anyone to love. The difference of why I want to become like them.

"Get 'em," Victoria yelled in a whisper. Just on those two words blurs erupted around us. I was left in the same position to which I was left in by the Cullen's. I noticed large figures taking on the newborns as well and noted that they were the wolves while the Cullen's worked together or by themselves taking on the newborns.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from the parking lot. I began to run for the parking lot but a newborn appeared in my way. His eyes appeared to glow red and his clothes were unlike the others, they were neat and did not have any drop of blood or dirt on them. His one sided grin showed me his teeth on the right side. Some short strands of his brown hair danced down his face, some covering his eyes. The sight of him screamed danger and he was.

"Going so soon?" He said. He blurred in front of me putting a hand over my mouth covering any cries for help. He easily lugged my body into the forest and started to a fast speed.

After only a few seconds or so of running he finally dropped me onto the forest floor in a clearing. The newborn that got me then proceeded to kick me sending me flying across the clearing into a tree branch that knocked me back to the ground. I was in my own world of hurt at this point in time and all I could hope for was either death come quickly or someone would save me.

Everything was quiet in the clearing after that as we stared at each other. I could hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears as I lay on the dirty floor. I broke the stare off by shutting my eyes as I tried to get up. I felt pain as I did so too. I looked down at my side to see a bit of a stone sticking out of my side. I groaned and looked away I started to see blood poor out of the wound sending the harsh smell of it towards me making me instantly sick.

I started to feel a presence beside me and looked up to see Victoria smirking in my face.

"Riley," she called out in her sickly sweet voice. She stared into my eyes with a knowing look. A gust of air blew the hair that was around my face away and I knew then that Riley was right next to me.

I could feel his breath begin to fan against my neck as he lowered his head getting ready to bite.

"Ah, ah Riley; I need you to go and make sure the others are gone," Victoria said. I saw her lower her head and kiss his head before pulling back and smiling. Riley pulled back and stared at her in confusion. "Please for me Riley…" she trailed off.

"Alright Vic, just save some for me, I did get her for you. I love you," he spoke the words to her with such care and those last ones with such passion. This confused me. If she loved Riley then why continue this revenge?

"Yes, yes. Love you too," she replied hurriedly. That explains it. She doesn't care for him. To her, he is just another pawn in this game to get to me.

He blurred out of the clearing as those words were spoken not turning back but hurrying to the fight. Gun shots followed a few seconds after and I looked toward the spot that he had disappeared to in horror. There were people with guns there and that means either the staff or students had guns on them that we didn't know about or the Police had shown up. And the Police means… Charlie! No he can't be here he might get killed along with others at the school.

Victoria grabbed my arm hard and began to clench her hand around it. When she and I heard the sickening crack of my arm snapping she giggled and threw me through the forest, away from the school.

Every time I was about to hit the floor she would either grab some part of my body or fling my further into the forest or she would kick me; every time leaving some kind of mark on me.

I finally was able to just fly into a tree trunk and slide down to the forest floor. My body hurt all over and I am sure so many things are broken in my body. Why won't she just kill me?

A haze covered my vision and I was being pulled into a dark pool once again being pulled into my subconscious.

_I lay on the ground just after I was flung into a tree trunk and I look into the glowing red eyes of a little girl. She resembled Jane and off behind her there were other vampires that resembled Demetri, Felix and Alec. They must be them because I don't think I could dream up people I haven't seen before._

"_Why oh why does this one want to die? And why is she all alone?" Jane said in her childlike voice._

_All I could do was look at her in anger, why didn't she just kill me?_

_I stood shakily from my spot on the floor. I was on all fours?_

_I could see myself in the reflection in her eyes. But instead of reflecting me back in my human form, it reflected back a black mountain lion with chocolate brown eyes much like my own. I turned to swipe my claw at her but she just jumped and hit my back tearing her fingers to make blood pour from my back._

_I roared loudly in pain and fell back to the floor in pain._

_I felt a little shiver come up my spine and felt my arms wrap around me. I was human again. _

"_And we see the true you," Jane muttered. "Felix!"_

_I then felt something dropped onto me covering me slightly from the cold._

"_Now let's kill her."_

_I felt pain rush in at many points in my body; I screamed in pain but welcomed it. ___

_The assault on my body stopped and I looked up to see Jane smirking at me. She then kicked my head and ran off with the others leaving me to die._

_I faintly heard heartbeats in the distance before I slipped into the black pool of unconsciousness._

"Bella!" I heard my name being called out. "Come on Bella. You came back to me before and you will do it again!" This time I heard a sob rake through the person.

I gasped in a breath and my body began to shake.

"Bella! That's it. Open your eyes for me now, please." I recognised the voice. It was Edward.

I opened my eyes and felt a small smile pull at my lips. "Hey," my voice was very scratchy.

Black spots began to cover my vision again and I could feel the life from me beginning to slip away.

"No, no, no, no," Edward said quickly. "You stay with me now Bella! Come on! You and me forever, please. I'll do anything just please stay!" I heard Edward sob. His arms brought me tighter up to his body so we were now in a sitting position.

"I love you, so very, very much. Remember that for me. Be happy," I whispered. I could literally feel myself slipping away.

"No! Don't you dare say goodbye Bella! You're going to live!" His voice was demanding but I already was in the darkness before I could hear anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: All of it is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I just like to mess with the characters. ;) **_

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while, well, really a long while I guess. :S So this is just to change it up. This chapter is now in the POV of little Eddie. :D Give some insight into what was happening. The next chapter I am working on now it shouldn't take that long, perphaps tomorrow or the next max. See ya then! Fozzle-QOI- out!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**EPOV**_

Bella.

Where was she?

I searched through the minds of all the student body and not one could help me. They were all either thinking of others or their self. Although I kept looking, I would not give up, especially for her, my Bella.

I finally came across the mind of Angela. She kept playing through one memory and it showed Bella.

xx

"_Bella!" Angela called from behind the car where she was hiding with Ben._

_Bella turned and began to run to where they were looking frightened and sad. But a figure showed up in front of her cutting off her path._

_All I could see was the back of this newborn and it didn't help much but it showed me that it was a male with clean clothes on a brown jacket especially._

_The figure grabbed Bella and ran for the forest at only a speed vampires had._

xx

_I hope she's going to be okay… _I heard Angela's mind whisper.

I growled loudly feeling great anger at the memory Angela has. She better be okay or I am going to kill him myself or better yet, just throw him to the wolves. But, I think I will be more happy to deal with him myself.

I turned to where they disappeared in the forest and saw a newborn walking out of the lining of the forest. Same brown hair, outfit and physique as the one Angela saw. I snarled and ran toward the vampire.

Once I reached him I threw him to the ground with one swing of my arm. He began to get up but I wasn't going to have that. I used all of my strength and punched him square in the back knocking him face down to the ground, again.

I placed my right foot on his back and put as much strength I could into his back. I grabbed both of his arms and pulled him up and proceeded to grasp his head with my free hand.

"Where is she?" I managed to get through my teeth and snarling.

"Who?" The newborn questioned.

"You know! Where is Bella?" I shouted pulling harder on his arms and head while putting more pressure on his back. Something inside of me was roaring to just kill him now and just to run and find her, but I couldn't find his scent properly because my nose felt like it was burning.

"Why would I care about your stupid little human?" he said in a broken whisper. But, his mind slipped.

His mind showed him caring her into the forest and throwing her and injuring her. Then to leaving her alone with Victoria, so she could do what she wants with her.

I let out a roar as I saw that she had kicked Bella as far as she could, but it cut off as I gripped his head and pulled it from his body. Only now was I aware of my surroundings. The Police has shown up and some of the wolves had run off while others stayed and changed to human form. My family had finished burning the bodies and the Police had cleared everyone from the lot and were holding their guns up prepared to shoot. There were bullet casings on the ground so I assume they had.

But I had no time for that. I got my lighter out and burned the corpse of the newborn. The police had their guns on me already warning me to come with them or I would get shot.

I heard a faint scream in the distance that only we could hear. It was Bella. I took a total disregard in the officers in front of me and ran to the forest toward Bella. I could hear the sound of bullets being fired at me but I knew they couldn't hurt me.

The trees still moving at speeds that this time seemed fast even to me but I wasn't fast enough.

Finally I saw the flaming red hair hovering over Bella. I could smell the blood but it only drove my anger I have to almost breaking point.

I charged toward her and knocked her over to the other side of the clearing. I crouched in front of Bella with my arms spread wide. I exposed my teeth and felt my whole body trembling with the effort to keep restrained.

She charged toward me trying to swipe at any part she could reach but that wouldn't do. I proceeded to claw, punch, kick and tear at any part I could. She twisted finally and got behind me and landed on my back. She bit into my back not quite reaching my head.

I threw my arms behind me and flipped her over my head so she landed with a crash to the ground on her back.

She got up and tried to flee into the forest, but I was faster than her. I ran to behind her and gripped her head, tilting it to the side and exposing her neck. I did not hesitate to dig my teeth into her head and tearing her head off.

I dropped the corpse to the ground and lit a small fire to discard the body.

I heard a heartbeat beginning to stutter like it was trying to give any last effort to stay alive. The only heartbeat here though was Bella. Bella!

I ran to her only to see her sitting up against a tree branch with blood covering her and her eyes closed.

I raced to her and held her. I put her head in my lap and stroked her hair. "Bella," I whispered to her at first, but she wasn't responsive. 'Please don't die!' was all I could think.

"Bella!" I shouted to her. "Come one Bella. You came back to me before and you will do it again!" She did and her heart was gradually slowing. It was like torture to her it like this and I couldn't help the sob that escaped me thinking of living a life without her.

She suddenly gasped for air her back arching a little with the effort. Her breathing became shallower as she tried to open her eyes.

"Bella! That's it. Open your eyes for me now, please," she had to open her eyes. I needed to see them to make sure she was alright. Come on love. And slowly but surely she did.

I saw the pain and love in her eyes as she looked up at me. "Hey," she whispered. Her voice was all scratchy, but it looked like she was going to be alright. I felt a small tug at my lips at the thought but her heart began to stutter and skipping vital beats and her breathing became irregular again.

"No, no, no, no," I said quickly, I had to do something. "You stay with me now Bella! Come on! You and me forever, please. I'll do anything just please stay!" I began to sob I wrapped my arms around her and put her in a sitting position, hugging her to me.

I love you, so very, very much. Remember that for me. Be happy," she whispered.

"No! Don't you dare say goodbye Bella! You're going to live!" I shouted at her. She was not going to leave me. She couldn't, we were going to stay together forever she was going to live happily.

I pulled her back so I could look into her eyes. They looked so lifeless as her head bobbed to the other side. Her heart was still beating but it was very faint that any human that checked it would think she was dead.

I did the only thing I could do then. I bit her. I bit my sweet Bella.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

EPOV

I can't believe I just did that to my Bella. I had bitten her in the neck, and wrists and ankles for extra measure just to make sure that the venom got to her heart. I listened to her heart beat slowly get stronger by the second as the venom worked its way through her body. Healing her broken body.

I had to go back to the family and help them. I looked around and found a bit of a cliff that the Police or rescue parties could find her while she changed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'll be back really quick, I just have to make sure that their alright." I kissed her forehead before going as fast as I could to the parking lot.

Even before I arrived I sensed in their mind that we were going somewhere. They had already extracted some of the wolves and Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Emmett. Carlisle and Jasper were the last of the vampires at school. Carlisle was trying to reason with them and Jasper was trying to keep everything calm.

"Where is that-" Charlie Swan started. I entered the parking lot though and began walking out of the lining of the forest.

"He's there Chief!" One of the young police called.

At that exact moment I decided to look into the forest opposite where I had walked out of. In the tree sitting there was a Golden Eagle.

I have seen them before but something about this one Eagle was mysterious. I am shocked that it is even sitting there. There are vampires and the smell of burning vampire is strong here. I continued to walk toward my father and brother. I was still staring at the Eagle though.

It finally decided to look in my direction. At that point I felt something glint in my chest, like an electric spark. It was almost painful as I continued to stare at the bird. It began to spread its wings and at a speed I thought to be too fast for the eagle, it was gone. No speck in the sky, but gone. I listened for it and heard nothing but the click of a gun readying to shoot.

"Where is she?" Charlie growled out.

"I have no clue Chief."

"Liar!" He shouted. In his mind all he could was picture her was lying somewhere in the forest, with cuts and broken bones, in her own blood. He was accurate to how she looked but now it should be clearing up.

Charlie raised his gun more so it was pointed directly at the centre of my chest. At the same time the same electric shock happened but this time it flared as if it caused a fire.

"Where is she? Where is Bella?" Charlie said in broken words. He pulled the back of the gun, so now all he had to do was pull the trigger and it would fire.

The fire in me started to build and my eyes started to get heavy as my breathing started to become short and shallow. Everyone's thoughts started to get louder and I felt like I was going to explode out of my skin. What is happening to me?

Jasper looked over just as I closed my eyes. The pain was like a wild fire all over my body, it was less than the change we go through turning into a vampire, but it was still painful. My muscles felt like they were cramping, pulling and pushing in so many directions.

"Answer me!" Charlie shouted.

Instead though, my knees gave out under my weight and I fell to the ground with a shaky breath. My eyes were closed but I could still hear the hammering heart beat of Charlie Swan's.

"Edward!" Jasper and Carlisle shouted in union. I would've thought it funny or odd but with this pain I couldn't even sort through the blaring thoughts like I usually could.

I heard foot falls starting of Carlisle and Jasper against the pavement, but they were stopped as Charlie's gruff voice sounded through the sounds of my shaky breathing. "Stop right there, or I will shoot him!" I could picture Charlie staring at my form still.

"Charlie, I have to see to him. He's in pain if you can't see," Carlisle spoke calmly.

Unfortunately, at the same time, another wave of pain hit and my body lowered further to the ground and my hands moved to my head pulling some of my hair trying to distract myself from the pain growing within me.

"I'll give you one last chance boy or I will shoot. Now think carefully or this might just be your last. Where is Bella?" Charlie gritted through his teeth. I could hear the grinding more clearly than before.

It was like all of my senses were going into overdrive lifting everything to its highest detail of smell, sight, touch, taste and hearing. I could even hear the smallest whisper from further and my ability to read minds was not helping with the case. It was like someone was able to fit a stereo into my head and has turned it up further then possible.

I started to quiver as I moved my hands in a vain attempt to block the noise from my head. I slowly moved so I just moved my head to look Charlie dead in the eye. I could see in his eye s that he was angry and raging but deep in their brown depths I could see he was frightened.

"And I will tell you one last time myself. I do not know where she is, and that stupid gun you hold in your hands will not work either." I surprised myself as to how I spoke. I spoke clearly but within the lining of my voice I could hear the pain but anger just coursed through me to this point.

"Wrong answer," I heard faintly as another wave crashed over me. It pulled me under momentarily showing me these images and memories I have never seen before. I was released again briefly from the pain to see Charlie pull the trigger to his gun.

The bullet raced out of the weapon aiming directly at my right arm. I made no move to dodge it as it cut through my clothing to make contact with my skin. When the bullet hit I couldn't help but wince seeming how my senses were in over drive.

I felt the bullet make a minor cut on my skin with a scorching temperature. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain I was currently feeling, but it was still pain. The shell and the damaged bullet crashed to the paving with a horrible clang to my ears.

The waves of pain were becoming more frequent now and I was having trouble staying in some sort of concisions for the first time in nearly 90 years. I felt two sets of hands on each arm pulling me up off the ground, and I was too weak to stop them. I couldn't even support any of my own weight.

I finally gave into the black that surrounded me when I was pulled into the back of a car.

In the blackness I still felt pain but I couldn't scream out or produce any kind of sound even as soft as a whisper.

The black around me started to flicker with vibrant colours all until I saw the colours getting closer to me as it was gaining speed. The flickers all started to turn the colour of red and they all started to gain speed with sparks trailing them. They sped through the black with astounding speed that even my eyes saw as a blur. They came closer to my body as I watched with interest at them. The sparks turned white and the red turned to look as though it was the colour of blood zooming through the black. I finally struck my arm with great pain and all I could do was look down at the apparent wound.

The cut on my arm was in the shape of teeth marks, as if I vampire had bitten me. But that wasn't what was odd. I saw blood start to ooze from the wound at a great speed. I tried to move my other arm so my hand could grab a hold of it but I couldn't.

It felt like my arm was being held down by some sort of force, as was the rest of my body. All I could do was move my head and eyes to look down at the rest of my body.

The blood red lights turned into the forms of eyes and the sparks of white into teeth. I counted that there were about six of them with me in the dark all slowly advancing on me. I began to struggle against the imaginary force in some hope to get free so I could either try to fight or to run away. The closer they got the more of their bodies and faces started to appear.

I started to hear taunts coming from the approaching five along with the growls and snarls that were vibrating through the black. I saw that all of six here with me had their hands in the shapes of claws and their lips curved into an angry snarl exposing their teeth. Only one of the six had blood dripping from his teeth and on to his clothing.

They all had old farming clothing varying in shades of brown and the yellowish hue of hay.

As soon as they were only half a yard away from me they all stopped and dropped into hunting crouches before they continued forward. If possible the snarls became louder than before and curled their lips impossibly further.

My own thoughts were running wild through my head at an impossibly fast speed until it all seemed to slow down as if I was going to die right now.

Were they vampires? Yes. Were they going to attack? Possibly. Am I going to survive? I hope so.

The one with my blood on his lips sprung at me first, followed closely by the rest of them.

Their claws dig into my skin and I could feel some teeth enter at various points on my body. I was finally free of the force and tried to attack the six that had attacked me. I had killed two of them before the last ones tired to kill me successfully breaking some of my bones.

The last three looked at me with sinister smiles on their faces. Two of the three grabbed my arms while the third just smiled sadistically at my pain.

The two pulled me up from the ground and my head just lolled forward, and my legs had no effect but to make noise along the invisible floor as they dragged me to the third. All I could see was the darkness of the ground, I refused to look at any of the three.

I was held there and I felt a hand roughly grab my chin pulling my face to look at the third. His hair was sandy blonde and he had blood dripping from the corner of his blood red lips, my blood. His clothes were tattered, worn and ripped with stains of blood on them.

He tried to make me look in his eyes but I refused to. I continued to look anywhere but at his face.

"Wrong move, boy." He said in a rough voice through a loud snarl.

He pulled back his right fist, his left still holding my face by the chin, and snapped it forward connecting my jaw. The two that were holding me threw me to the ground roughly bringing more pain to my injured body. I saw and felt the blood draining from my limp body and felt three kicks to my stomach and side before they disappeared.

I heard snarls both vampiric and animalistic and the screeching of metal being torn apart.

My eyes closed from the pain of the world I was in right now.

Again I felt as if I was falling through the blackness until I landed with a thud on the ground. This time I looked to be in a meadow with wild flowers springing randomly littering the whole clearing. I sat up slowly and saw my clothes were the same as it was when originally put it on. My clothes weren't stained with blood but there were shapes of teeth marks covering my body and the look of nail imprints on my skin at the same points. None of my bones were broken either thankfully.

I heard a little squeal to my right, and quickly turned to it. A little girl who only looked to be about eight years old ran into the clearing. She had a small dress on that was the colour of cream with flowers decorating the bottom of the dress. She had a small little white hat on as well with yellow flowers hiding the stitching for where the head connected to the brim. She also had small white shoes on that were slightly dirty because she was running through the forest.

It was then I finally I looked at her face as to what I was shocked with. She has long bronze ringlet's that flooded down until it reached her face with a cute button nose and pouting lips. The colour of her eyes was a beautiful chocolate brown, the same colour as Bella's. This is definitely a beautiful child.

That is when the person I least expected walked into the clearing. Bella.

She was as beautiful as I could remember but her half her hair was tied up while the rest flowed down a little way past her waist. She was wearing a blue Victorian dress that seemed to sit a little loose on her, but still fit snugly showing off some of her curves.

"Mummy! Look at these pretty flowers," the little girl giggled toward Bella.

"Oh sweetie; they are, aren't they! Let's pick some for Daddy for when he comes back," Bella said her voice chiming like beautiful bells. They giggled with each other putting flowers in each other's hair. Mother and Daughter.

That's why I didn't want to change Bella. She would've had the chance to have children with somebody even though the thought of her with someone else boils me to the core with jealousy.

A twig snapped in the distance and the girl's heads snapped up toward the direction it came in. Bella's smile turned into a full out grin and she ushered the little girl toward her and into a bush. I sat there in the clearing still unable to move or make a sound. I don't think I could be seen or smelled either, seeming how the girls did not notice me in the clearing.

I saw a large figure walk into the clearing and noticed it was me. Or at least I think it was me, but me there looked more like human me then vampire me.

"Bella? Renesmee?" He-me called out.

At that exact moment Bella and the little girl sprang from the bush jumping on his back. He laughed loudly as he caught the little girl in one of his arms and got Bella in the other one.

I fell through the ground again toward places I remembered in my human life. But the thing is, is that I actually don't remember being a child at all. I finally stopped in my bedroom in my house. But I was covered with bandages around my torso, arms and head. Anywhere looked I had a bandage around.

"I wonder what happened to him. It's not like Bella and Renesmee to be somewhere without him, and we still don't know where they are." It was the quiet voice of my mother, Elizabeth Masen.

"I am sure they are going to be ok Liz," my father said, Edward Masen Snr.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" I shouted but it seemed to not affect either them. They still stood by the door looking at me on the bed. I ran to them at human speed so I was right in front of their faces. "Where are they?"

I moved my hand to sit on my mother's shoulder but my hand just went through her and everything just disappeared like smoke drifting upwards away from me. Before I knew it I was falling through the black again trying to find something to latch on to.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**_Carlisle POV_**

As the bullet fired at Edward we knew he would be safe from harm, but the fact that Charlie shot him showed that he didn't care about anything until he found Bella. It was slightly concerning seeming how Edward wouldn't give him any kind of knowledge on where she is but she was changing. What are we meant to say to him and better yet what are we going to do about Bella?

She is going to be a complete newborn by the time she is finished changing and she will have uncontrollable thirst with no one there to consult her on what she should do. This day hopefully won't get any worse.

The bullet had made contact with Edward's skin and had to my surprise opened a small cut on Edward's skin before it healed up completely. I saw a small flash of green in his eyes before he collapsed to the ground. His body was quivering on the floor with his body completely limp.

"Get him in the car and put him with the rest of them," Charlie said. His eyes were hard and he started to walk away from us shouting orders at people that were directing to some sort of search and rescue for Bella. I hope Edward hid her well.

I moved forward to grab one of Edward's arms and slung it over my shoulders gripping it with my right arm to throw my left around his back and Jasper proceeded to do the same for Edward but on the other side of his body.

Edward made no move to try and get on his feet or even move them but simply let them drag along the floor as we made our way toward the marked police car with its blue and red lights shining in circles. Edward's body stopped quivering and his breathing stopped.

We had reached the car by this time and I moved to help Jasper place him in the middle of the seat before Jasper got in on Edward's left. I moved around the vehicle with officers watching my every move. I had removed my coat and had it slung over my shoulder. My clothing did not look that tattered but in some places there were holes and rips just like Edward's and Jasper's.

The officer standing outside his door glared at me and roughly pulled the door open. I entered the car with a sigh, ducking my head and folding my legs into the car with a scowl on my face at the officer's attitude. I saw Jasper look at me with worried eyes as he glanced toward Edward quickly and back to me. I made the small gesture of shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders in the sign that I didn't know what was happening.

The officer slammed the door loudly then opened his passenger door and stepped inside the police cruiser. He signalled for the other officer to drive to the police station. I looked at the cage they had between the front and back seat with a sigh. I felt like a caged animal with no chance of escape.

I looked toward Edward because I could not hear him make a sound. I moved my hand so it was just in front of his mouth; I only felt the slightest pressure of air hitting it. I wouldn't of noticed it if I wasn't looking for it.

Edward's body began to shake again, more violent then the last. A small sound emitted from his throat as if his air supply was cut off. His body shook violently in his seat and a small soft groan emitted from his throat from time to time.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked. His voice was a whisper and he was staring down at Edward's hand that was sitting on the seat. I couldn't see anything on the hand but whatever it is sounded worrying. "Has anyone ever bitten Edward's hand before?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just please answer the question, Carlisle." Jasper was still staring down at the hand with wide eyes.

"Jasper, no one has ever bitten Edward beside his throat when he was changed."

"Well it doesn't look like it..." Jasper trailed off. He raised Edward's hand to show a deep vampire bite. It was healed over but because of the venom in the teeth, the wound doesn't heal completely, but mares the skin leaving a mark on the person who received the bite.

But Edward, he has never been bitten anywhere, ever. His ability prevented from actually happen to himself. And by seeing how deep the bite is there would be no mistaking that bite for anything else. I had never seen a bite on his hand, even from today after the fight with the newborns. This mark looked old too, it wasn't fresh.

The smell of spilled blood began to fill the cruiser, and the officer did not have any wounds. The smell of this blood didn't match them either.

"Where is that...?" I trailed off as I saw some blood growing on the sleeve of Edward's shirt. What?

I ripped the sleeve off of the rest of the shirt exposing Edward's arms. All along his arm it was covered in claw marks and quite a few bite marks that could rival even Jasper's marks. Sure enough there was a large gash running along Edward's upper arm. It was bleeding blood and venom from the open wound. I stared at the wound in shock before my medical side started to kick in.

I got a hold of the bottom of my lab coat and tore a long and wide piece of material off. I wrapped the material around Edwards arm twice before tying it off.

What was happening to Edward?

I checked his body for more wounds and discovered more healed wounds covering his body. There was no way these wounds were here as a human, no way in the past as a vampire, and definitely not recent wounds. I looked over at Jasper to see him staring at his brother in shock, Edward definitely had more scars then Jasper hands down. But the question is how they got there in the first place.

"What is he feeling?" I asked Jasper. We were almost at the station and I knew that the family would be concerned as to what is going on.

The car came to a violent halt, making the seatbelts of the officers' strain in their safety mechanism. The lights and sirens stopped as the officer who was driving flicked the key to turn the engine off, and roughly pulled it out of the key hole before opening the door before scrambling out of the car.

The other officer was already out of the car and began to open Jasper's door. The officer who was driving opened my door before he proceeded to slam his door shut as well. The doors in the back were locked from the outside so Jasper had to stay put until the officer opened his side.

I stepped out of the car and saw the officer opening Jasper's door with his hand resting on his gun in its holster. I flashed over to the other side of the car shocking the officers and people watching us outside. Water droplets began to fall and fell heavier at a rapid rate.

Jasper stepped out the car and we pulled Edward out of the car dragging him in as he had at the school.

We followed the police up the stairs and into the building following them as they manoeuvred us toward the cells. I got smell the scents of coffee and food that were in the station, along with the combined smell of the police in the building. The retched smell of the wolves could be smelled along with the smell of my family.

The heavy heart beats of the wolves were a little frantic some were asleep with a steady one. I could faintly hear the whispers of my family as they spoke and the quiet ruffling of clothes as someone paced the floor.

The doorway to cells opened and I saw the wolves separated into two cells and my family in another. Just as we reached the cells of our family we waited outside it waiting for them to open it. I heard an officer tut at us. I looked up and he pointed to the only empty one, in the dark corner.

"He," the officer pointed toward Edward's limp body, "goes in there." The officer then pointed back to the empty one. "You two get to go in there once you do."

"He can't be alone! Not at a time like this!" I shouted at the officer, his badge read Sergeant Wills.

"Chief's orders. Now put him in there and then join your family. You can talk to him through the bars when he wakes up."

"But he shouldn't even be asleep in the first place!"

"Not my problem," the sergeant sighed.

I was about to argue when a gruff voice interrupted me. "Is there a problem?"

Everyone turned to look at Charlie as he stood in the open doorway, his hands sitting on the top of his belt, his fingers twitching toward his gun. His eyes were red, and his voice was raw and his appearance leaked lose and sorrow, but it was hidden behind an emotionless mask.

"No, nothing at all," the sergeant replied.

"Good," he looked toward us then. His eyes were hard as he looked at us. "Stuff it in the cell and get into your own, got it?" He didn't wait for a reply. His tone telling us not to answer back.

We moved toward the dark cell and lay Edward gently onto his side, and made our way back over to the family.

Edward's cell door rolled and slammed as the lock on it closed. We proceeded to our family and entered the cell. Immediately I hugged Esme and Jasper wondered over to Alice and pulled her into his arms.

"Is everything going to be okay?" I heard Esme whisper into my chest.

"I don't know Esme," I replied kissing her head. I laid my head on hers and looked over at Edward. "I really don't know."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_**BPOV**_

To say I was not feeling pain, would be a lie.

To say I didn't know what was happening to me at this moment in time would be a lie as well.

But to say that I didn't know what was going on around me, now that is the truth.

The last thing I remembered was looking into the golden, butterscotch eyes of the vampire I had grown to love since I first saw him. To think of the things that had happened to us would be considered fictional, but to me, it was very much real. As was this burning in my veins.

As I fell into the darkness I heard the sobs of my angel holding my still body tightly to his chest. I thought that this would be the end of it all. After everything that had happened surely I, Bella Swan, would cease to exist.

But that is not what my friendly neighbourhood vampire wanted. He had bitten into my flesh injecting the venom into my veins and arteries before sealing them again with his venom. I felt a whisper of a kiss on my head, and it was a shame that I was unable to respond.

I felt no more of his arms; it was like I was pulled away from my body, my mind taking me away as the fire coursed through my veins. I could still feel the pain of the transformation happening but I could not scream. Pictures began to flitter across my vision at high speeds.

I wanted to scream. But nothing escaped my body. I wanted to thrash, scream for help, run away, but no. I must say it was like being under morphine. You can't move no matter what, but I could still feel the pain.

My head was being filled with information and it felt ready to explode on me, the information was coming too fast for me to comprehend. Just perfect, I have pain pulling and changing my body and now I am going to be on the verge of having a migraine.

My mind was changing as much as I felt my body rewriting its biological make-up. It was changing everything that was me. I couldn't help but feel sadness as I began to remember that I would never be able to see my parents or friends again.

Sorrow flooded my mind at the thought of such a thing happening. I felt a tug at around my waist; I was being pulled back by an invisible rope towards the back of my life.

I saw images, starting from how I was now to further back. I was re-experiencing my life backwards, how odd. I relived the pain varying from emotional to physical. I saw back to memories of a child I thought I could never remember. Some of the most insignificant memories wanted me to smile back to my face.

But then I started to see things I had no knowledge of. I felt an extreme pain begin to tear through me. Starting from my chest and begin to spread outwards at an extreme slow pace.

My mind screamed in my head for lack of what my body could not make up. My mind seemed to shrink again and everything became painful once again.

My felt some parts of me die as others were on the brink. My muscles seemed to contract in strange ways. Pulling and tightening before relaxing again, and doing the same process over and over.

I knew now what Edward meant by that it would be the most single painful experience I will ever have.

My mind seemed cluttered with so many thoughts and memories. But everything in mind seemed to be fogged over, and it was difficult to think of what was going on in it. The fire had reached my mind at the same time, and all I was able to do was to be pushed out of my mind and endure the torture while my mind changed.

I became very wary of the fire igniting and burning every cell within my body. I felt the air leaving my lungs through my nose. I wouldn't open my mouth, for fear that a scream would leave me throat. I was aware of the cold wet grass around me, not that it helped the burn.

I was aware that I was all alone during this. I never wanted this to happen this way; I always pictured this change as something that would happen as I lay in Edward's arms.

I was changing into a vampire, and nothing I could do can change that. I was alone.

I don't know what has happened to the Cullen's or the pack. It was then my fogged over brain produced some kind of train of thought.

With a great shock, I couldn't help but remember the confrontation between Edward and Jacob just before this. The treaty, I realised with a shock. The Cullen's weren't allowed to bite a human under any circumstances, and Edward did. Surely it must be alright that he did it to save my life. I hope.

The pack couldn't attack the Cullen's could they? They just saved each other from the newborns? But Edward isn't here. No one is. Oh no, I hope they are ok.

Unwanted images of seeing Edward being torn apart skipped through my head. No, he wouldn't die; he would come back for me. He promised me! My heart began to fill with dread at the thought of him dead.

My mind became cluttered with images of me just wondering alone without anyone. No, I couldn't think like that. But it was already too late, I could feel my heart ripping apart into smaller pieces, 'he couldn't die,' my heart kept screaming. My mind was fogged with sorrow, not a reasonable thought filling my head.

I felt my eyes begin to well up with tears. If they fell, I wouldn't know. Feeling began to fade from my body, I was becoming numb again. My mind seemed to embrace my body then.

I felt my mind feel like it was about to explode, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I allowed it to happen. Images of a child, people I didn't know, but knew at the same time, filled behind my eyelids. Even the dream Edward, the one in the dream with green eyes.

A harsh blow of wind coming from my left made me open my eyes, but much to my dismay it made me feel the harsh pain of doing so. I curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my stomach as if I was falling apart. I couldn't help but scream at the pain it caused. I opened my eyes again only this time to find I was somewhere different.

Everything was hazy, faded and colourless. As if it was also expressing what I felt. I was having one of the weird dreams again. I was sure of it.

I saw the frosted ground of the forest, snow falling to make it somewhat beautiful, but I was in no mood. I felt my heart tearing seeing this and I approached a small clearing where light streamed through the opening in the forest canopy. In the centre of the clearing, was a lake. It was iced over but not enough so I could break the ice if I wanted to.

I continued walking feeling the small burning, from the ice, in my hands and feet? I looked down and sure enough I was an animal again, a black mountain lion to be exact.

I wondered over to the lake and sat by and looked into the ice. The ice was reflecting back a face, and sure enough it was the face of the mountain lion, with brown eyes. The face began to distort and my face appeared in the ice where the mountain lions had been.

I blinked, and as I reopened my eyes sure enough I was back in the forest in Forks. It was dark in the forest, no light entering and escaping.

Fire shot down my spine in a quick flash. I screamed as I felt it. The fire raged at that point and I couldn't help but scream more. No words forming, but the sound of pain.

Pain began to shoot everywhere in my body. In my bones, muscles, joints, cells, all over my body. It was extremely painful and I hoped it would end. I had to see Edward and his family once again. I had to stop the inevitable fight between the pack and the Cullen's.

I rolled over to my front and felt my limbs stretch and contract under me in odd ways. The fire was still there in my body but I couldn't help but feel this wasn't the only thing that was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_**EPOV**_

I awoke with a start. A black haze was still filling my vision, a blur of words passing through my head.

I was trying to see if this was dream or reality. Pain within the surrealist dreams was so vivid and real I was beginning to think it was real. I saw things I didn't know exist. But I also saw pain and destruction within it too.

"I think he's waking up," I heard a small voice say. The voice sounded as if I was underwater and someone was trying to speak to me. A muffled, fuzzy sound would be the best way to describe it.

"Edward? Can you hear me? Edward?" A masculine voice this time spoke. It sounded clearer, but still far away. "Are you getting anything yet Jasper?"

"No, he's still cut off from me." Well, that is a good thing in some respects.

_Please let him be dead_, I heard a whisper chanting.

No, I'm not dead! My chest felt heavy with the weight of gravity pulling it down, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. My muscles began to tighten again as if preparing for something grand that would surely not happen.

"Well, at least he got to sleep through everything," I heard a voice sulk. It was followed by a loud whacking sound after the comment. I was safe to assume that was Emmett and Rosalie.

The haze started to fade and I was able to make out shapes of things like the light streaming through the small window and the fixture of light in the roof of the cell. This was followed shortly by the small details of the room. The flecking variations of cream against the beige surface, and the lights wires flowing into the small hole in the ceiling.

I gasped then, my back arching off of the floor in an attempt to receive more air in my dead lungs. Scents filled my senses, the comforting aromas of my family and the stench of the La Push wolves. My breaths were coming back in pants as my back slammed back down to the floor; my eyes were wide as I felt a wave of pain rush through my body. Every cell was screaming out in pain, my muscles tensed and knotted ready for something that surely won't come.

_Damn... _The voice sounded again.

_Welcome back to the world of the living, brother._ Followed slightly before, "welcome back to the land of the living brother," no doubt again it was Emmett_._

I continued to gasp as I got my bearings. My eyes flashed around the room taking in as much detail I could. The bars closing off the cell to the rest of the room was cream and chipping. The floor and half wall had dust thickly covering it. The sunlight coming through the small square window was slightly blurred by the rain droplets smacking against the glass.

I pushed my arms against the floor and gained some grip as I attempted to move my body up and into a sitting position. I started to lift my upper body off of the floor, holding my breath as pain shot through my arm muscles and down toward the rest of my body. Just as I was about half way up, my arms weakened, so my arms buckled under the weight of my body sending me back down to the cell's floor with a loud whack.

I heard some sinister laughter coming from the far corner of the room as I landed on the ground again, along with some gasps from the other side of the room.

I let out a small hiss as fire flashed through my body at the result of my mistake. I closed my eyes again as everything started to blur again. The sounds became loud again, before it lessened, so I opened my eyes again.

I tilted my head to observe the rest of the cell. There wasn't anything else in the dark cell beside myself, a bed, and a small toilet hidden behind the half wall. I was in here alone. I looked outside of the cell in was occupying to see my family, hidden behind the cream coloured bars. They all held each other, comforting each other. And I was alone. But they all watched me sit on the floor in my own pain.

Alice and Jasper sat in the far corner of the cell, with Alice curled in Jasper's lap with his arms around her in a protective manner. Alice had one hand placed at her temple and the other sitting on Jasper's chest, next to where her head was resting.

Emmett and Rosalie on the bad nailed to the wall on the right side of the room, furthest away from the wolves. Emmett was leaning against the wall with his legs taking up, almost the whole length of the bed with Rosalie lay curled next to his legs with her head on his lap.

Carlisle and Esme stood together at the bars watching me with concern written all over their faces, they stood in the middle of the cell.

I turned to look at the far side of the room that hosted six of the wolves. They sat in a sort of formation, looking at each other, my family and myself before doing the cycle again.

But none of that was important at this point in time. I turned onto my left side, which was hurting less than my right, and literally dragged myself toward the corner. Once I reached the corner I braced my weight against the walls and slowly dragged myself into a sitting position, relaxing once I did so.

I looked down at my body trying to study what kind of injuries I had. I found some bandages tied around my arm and torso. The once pure white fabric was now stained with bits of dirt covering most of the white and some blotches of someone's blood.

I raised my arm to pull off the offending material on my arm ignoring anything around me at this point in time. Scars were there, marring my once clean white skin. Some blood was on top of the wounds, and around them. The blood had dried some looking red or just black as it flecked off of my skin and onto my clothes or onto the cream floor.

I moved on to pulling the rest of the ties form my body, beside the one on my torso. It was the same result. Scars, wounds, dried blood. What had happened to me?

The last tie left was the one covering my stomach.

"You really should stop taking those bandages off, Edward." Carlisle's voice drifted toward me. I glanced up briefly. Actually taking into account of my surroundings; for the first time since I had taken some of the bandages off.

"No really Edward. They were pretty bad in the car," Jasper finally spoke. But I still ignored the warnings.

I raised my hands and began to tug the knot of the material. It slowly came undone and the material that was once tight fell loosely into my lap exposing the large scar on my torso that proceeded to wrap around the right side of my body. It was healed but still incredibly sore.

I stared down at the marks marring my skin in confusion, but also with some knowledge. My gaze most of the times fixated on the scar covering my side. I closed my eyes to blink, but when I opened them again, I was again reliving an event. I was slowly getting convinced that this was real.

_I was fighting some vampires, but this time I was actually human looking. My clothing had holes and tears in it and blood was splotched in random places. Randomly one of the vampires ran toward me holding a nice that glistened with some sort of liquid glistening in any light it caught. _

_The vampire charged toward me attempting to stab me with the knife but I knocked his arms of course and he ended up stabbing me in the right side and while pulling it he dragged it out along my stomach._

I gasped as I regained my vision looking down at the scar. It was exactly the same as the one in that little blackout. Well, those little blackout's explained every single wound I had on me, why not this one.

"Sorry to break the silence, but what the hell is that on his neck?" Emmett said aloud staring at my neck.

"I don't know. I haven't ever seen that before. Edward?" Carlisle started.

I lolled my head backwards to hit the wall. "Warrior mark," I blurted out.

"What?"

My head snapped up when I realised what I had said. I started to stutter as I looked up and toward my family. "I honestly don't know where that came from," I managed to get out.

"Great, now we're stuck here with a freak blood sucker." A voice rang out. I twisted toward the source and saw all of the wolves looking toward us, mainly me. But Jacob Black was looking directly into my eyes, as if he was daring me to rebuke him.

"It's not my fault we are here anyway," I said. Everything was silent after my reply but thoughts raced through everyone who was here.

"My fault? My fault? I can hardly see how this is my fault leach!" he shouted across the room.

I stood from my spot on the floor all pain forgotten in my body. "If you hadn't come to the school, none of this would have happened." I swayed slightly on my feet but I walked forward. The light caught the side of my face, shadowing heavily on the side that didn't have any light.

"If you had left Bella alone-"

"She would be dead," I finished for him.

"She will be dead if she stays with you!" Jacob shouted aloud again.

"Do not tempt me dog." I began to shake violently where I stood. Flashes of fire began sooting up and down my spine.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Well, that would give me an excuse to kill you and your family and rid everyone of one family of leaches!"

Before I could respond, the door to the police station swung open.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Oh it has been a while for this story but some chapters are already written, its just the sliding things in at the end that finish it off with a spark.. HAHA! I guess I should start with the traditional and say that I don't own anything involving twilight. I just love manipulating them in this story! ;) Enjoy!_

_Oh and for those curious I have found a picture that inspired me for the 'warrior mark', the link is posted on my profile I found it in google images so I don't own that image either. Just a visual aid if you can't think of it clearly when it later describes some of it in later chapters so onward. Don't forget R&R any thoughts on the story, could use a laugh now and again..._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**EPOV**

Charlie stood in the door way flanked on each side by two more officers. All three of them stood with their hands resting on their guns in their holsters, prepared to get their gun, aim and shoot at anyone who to contradict what they wanted.

"Now, now. You," Charlie paused. "Well, whatever you lot are. I am going to warn you once. Keep it down." Charlie's eyes flashed dangerously around the room staring at each of us in the eye in a hostile manner that was so unlike him.

He looked toward me then, his posture still guarded. His fingers still twitched toward his gun and his eyes became hard with hostile thoughts of him shooting me ran through his head. I don't blame him either. He looked back toward the other two officers there and inclined his head to the side sharply in my direction before returning his head back to its normal angle.

The officer's smirked slightly and moved toward my cell.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked quietly. I only realised now that she wouldn't be able to see. The wolves were here and it prevented her from seeing anything.

The officer had finally reached my cell and unlocked it loudly. I moved back, away from the officers as a cold chill began to fill my body, immediately getting rid of the heat that was travelling up and down my spine.

Pain flashed through my body as my back roughly hit the cell wall behind me. I winced as the pain coursed through my back and at the same time the officers had reached me. They roughly grabbed my arms and my mind shut down. I let them drag me out of my cell to wherever they were taking me. We walked through the station with officers thinking obscene thoughts about my family and the wolves, but mainly me.

My stomach fell with some of the images and thoughts that disgraced my family. It was my fault to that they were in this situation to begin with. I kept my eyes down cast focusing on the floor as my feet stepped one in front of the other along the bland floor. The floors were stained and litter was trapped in the corners of the room. The weather highlighted my mood.

The clouds outside the window were a dark grey, showing no sky as the rain fell to the earth with enormous speed. The loud sounds of the raging storm were outside. The screaming of the wind as it made its way through the trees, the rain smashing against the entire building, and the crashing of the thunder clear in my ears. The rain was my sorrow, the thunder my rage, and the wind my pain.

Everyone working had stopped to watch as I was being pulled into the small room in the station that was set up as an interrogation room. There was a small brown table in the middle of the white room with two small brown chairs either side of the table. A tape recorder set up toward one side of the table and a cup of coffee for the person on the other side of the table. One thing was for sure. I was not the coffee side of the table.

The officers pushed me around to the other side of the table still keeping a firm grip on my arms as I was being led to the other side of the room. My eyes were still down-cast as I looked toward the bland floor. My thoughts were far away from my body until they pushed my roughly onto the chair. I know being a vampire that shouldn't be able to happen, but catching one off guard and injured, it is like pushing timber down but this timber stopped in time not to break the chair and land with a loud thud.

Charlie moved and sat across the table from me placing to hands on his coffee in a tight grip. The one of the officer's grabbed my wrists, pulling them behind my back, while the other pulled out his metal cuffs. They tried to force me down to hit the table but this time I declined and made the one holding my wrists hurt his hands. The other snapped the cuffs in place and proceeded out of the room followed shortly after the other. The last one had a hold of his left wrist in his right hand and winced a little in pain. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of accomplishment at his mistake.

I was still staring at the door until Charlie cleared his throat loudly, but I made no movement to look at him as I still stared at the barren door. I could hear people on the other side listening at the door, the heart beats and heavy breathing as well. I finally looked back down at the table exhaling loudly as I leaned back into the chair, my arms behind the back of the chair, and made eye contact with Charlie.

His eyes were hard with bits of hazel that seemed frozen in the irises. The rain and wind were still loud against the building and lightening would flash through the window at times followed by their deep rumble of the thunder. The lightening would light Charlie's eyes but also cast shadows along his face that would make him appear hostile. His coffee cup clicked on the wooden table as he set it down. I glanced down at the cup momentarily seeing the one word that reminded me of his sole purpose here, 'Dad'. He was looking for Bella as humanly possible, and it wouldn't be simple to tell him that she was gone and probably would never see him again.

He reached over and tapped two buttons on the recorder simultaneously. The tape beginning to move and roll as it recorded any sounds that emitted from the room. Charlie read aloud the date, time, people present in the room and the apparent case name before resting back into his chair with a muted speak as he did so. His eyes flicked up to me to the case file and then back up to me resting on my eyes. They were probably a deep golden colour right now.

_Let the questioning begin_, I heard Charlie's mind whisper.

"What were you doing prior to the event that took place?" Charlie's mono-tone voice spoke without hesitation. It was like his own voice was a recording itself.

"You do realise I don't have a lawyer?" I asked with raised eyebrows. "And what event would you be referring too?" I have no idea where this attitude came from, but I was hardly going to get rid of it because if not I may look even more dead then I already am.

"Does it matter? And you choose the event I may be referring too. Just start from the beginning."

I began to retell the events from when I stepped out of the car, to the time I blacked out from the forest. Of course leaving out the killing, the violence, and the supernatural from my account of what happened. It was still the truth, just some parts of it were with held.

_That doesn't explain what he is though_, Charlie's mind whispered again. But he voiced another question.

"Where is Bella then? You were the last to see her in the forest, so you must have seen where she went or at least seen her on your return from the spot you originally found her in."

"I wasn't paying attention, as to what was happening around me. I was more focused on trying to protect myself and make sure she didn't go anywhere near Bella."

"But how would you know that she wasn't going anywhere near Bella without knowing where Bella was," Charlie said, picking up on my mistake I verbalised.

"Just call it instinct but as long as I was keeping her busy and kept her in my sights. I knew that Bella would be safe until she had left and could pay Bella proper mind." I lied smoothly. "But when I turned to find her she wasn't there. So I came back and you found me. I don't know where she is." I remembered that eagle sitting in the forest lining. It brought a stab of pain back to my body before it faded again, probably going to make an appearance again later.

"What is that mark on your neck?"

"What mark?" I subconsciously knew what the mark he was talking about is but honestly I don't know what it looks like. In the back of my mind it was screaming at me it was a '_warrior_' mark. It was like it was behind a door, something whispering through it but I couldn't break through it yet.

"Are you telling me you don't know what is on your neck?" Charlie was squinting his left eye a little looking at me like I didn't know the sky was blue.

"Honestly I don't, I never even knew it was there until now. Maybe Jasper and Emmett got a marker and drew it on me last night." I shrugged my shoulders. "What does it look like?"

"I'm sure you know what it looks like. And I'm also sure that you saw yourself in the mirror today. Go back to your cell until you're going to be called on again," Charlie said as he got up. He stopped the recording by pressing the square stop button. He grabbed his coffee mug his files and his pens and the recording and started to make his way toward the door, his head down and watching each of his footsteps.

"But shouldn't I and everyone else be let go now?" Charlie paused as I spoke. He turned around and looked me in the eye as I continued. "I am of no use to you right now. If it was someone else you would let them go right now and call them later when they are needed."

Charlie looked down his thoughts going to Bella, thinking of the want and whatever it took to get her back. I leaned forward in my chair, placed my hands on the table and clasped them together. My eyes followed to my hands as I watched them clasp and move around and clasp again. All my thoughts went to Bella as well. She would be in the forest alone and going through the most excruciating pain in her life.

The faintest of movements broke me off guard. A pen that Charlie had been using was thrown at me. The plastic cracked and snapped loudly against my body before rebounding back to the table broken, some ink leaking slightly from the tube. I looked up at Charlie quickly to find him staring at the pen.

"But you're not everyone now are you, and it's a safe bet that those people in there aren't everyone either. Go back to your cell and wait until we call on you again."


End file.
